Suteki Da Ne
by x.crimeofpassion.x
Summary: What if Wakka had seen Tidus kiss Yuna in Macalania Woods? What would his reaction have been? (songfic) TidusYuna, one-sided WakkaTidus, slight WakkaLulu
1. Suteki Da Ne

_Forgive me if any of the characters seem, well, out of character. Writing fan fiction isn't really my thing... Neither are songfics, so I apologize in advance in case this sucks._

_**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy X and its characters are property of Square. They don't belong to me. If they had, Yuna would have found someone else and would have left Tidus alone so Wakka could have him. And Seymour would have been cooler (way too easy in the fights against him; all of the fiends nearby provided more of a challenge!)_

_This was thought up after/while watching the "Suteki Da Ne" sequence. I hope you enjoy._

  
  


_**Suteki Da Ne**  
Isn't It Wonderful?_

  
  


Wakka sighed glancing off in the direction Tidus had left in. To go to Yuna, of course. That was what everyone had told him to do, wasn't it? Yuna...Yuna needed some comforting. And they had all told the boy that claimed to be from Zanarkand to go to her. After all, they really seemed to get along, right?

The ex-blitz player had to admit to himself that he was just a tiny bit jealous. Not of Tidus, but of Yuna. He had been harboring a steadily growing attraction for the young man since they had first met on Besaid Island. He had always said that Tidus looked like Chappu, and while the resemblance was there, Wakka saw Tidus as anything but a brother. He was... Well, he couldn't really put his finger on what Tidus was. But whatever it was, he was it.

Wakka sighed loudly and propped his arms on his knees, resting his chin in his cupped palms. Lulu shot him a look, but said nothing. Lulu didn't say much anymore. Not since Chappu had died... They all had their own ways of dealing with grief, he supposed. He did his best to act cheerful, and Lulu closed up as much as possible. Well, whatever worked for her.

"Think they're alright?" he asked finally.

Lulu looked at him. "Stop worrying," she said calmly. "Yuna...has much to think about. And Tidus...has much to say to her." And she left it at that.

"Yunie will be fine," Rikku assured him, grinning at him. Wakka was a little surprised that she was still so perky around him, after that fireworks comment he'd made on the airship. "Tidus is big and strong; he can protect her! So don't worry." The Al Bhed girl grinned a little wider and giggled, flexing imaginary muscles.

Wakka didn't say anything about how much he didn't want to think of Tidus and Yuna that way. Ignoring the tightening in his chest, he just nodded.

_'They're...they're like...brother and sister. Like me an' Lulu are to her. Don't worry, Wakka, eh?'_ he thought. The tightening went away.

Wakka sighed again before finally deciding to take action. Grabbing his blitzball off of the ground, he stood. "I'm going to go check up on them," he said.

"Stay here," Lulu said firmly, looking at the redhead seriously.

"Lulu..." Wakka breathed, looking at her, seeming slightly hurt. "She's like a sister to us, too, ya? I just want to check and make sure they're alright." He grinned slightly. "You won't even miss me."

Before anyone could object, the redhead had left the campsite, heading down the path both Yuna and Tidus had left on.

Lulu sighed and shook her head. "He never listens. It's going to get him hurt, one day."

Auron nodded, but remained silent as he stared down the path with his one good eye.

< - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - >

Wakka was beginning to wonder if he'd taken the wrong path back at the crossroads. Then, up ahead, he barely caught a glimpse of blue fur. The ex-blitz player grinned. Kimahri. Tidus and Yuna were bound to be just up ahead. In fact, he was pretty sure he heard Tidus's voice. He couldn't make out what the blonde was saying, but it was definitely him. Wakka smiled to himself, slightly embarrassed at the tingly feeling he got in his stomach when he thought of Tidus. He wouldn't tell the other guardian how he felt, though. Not yet, at least. That was something best saved after they had defeated Sin. They would need something extra to be happy about, after all...

"Well, you can, Yuna! We can both go!" Tidus said, smiling at Yuna. The summoner didn't respond, though. The young guardian watched as a teardrop hit the water. "Yu..?"

"I can't..." Yuna whispered. "I just can't! I can't go!"

"Yuna..." Tidus whispered, moving closer to the crying girl and placing his hands on her shoulders.

Wakka stood near the edge of the bank, watching the two standing in the middle of the water. Was Yuna...crying? He frowned, feeling a little guilty. He should do something to make her feel better. He didn't know what. Something. Anything. "Yuna!" he started to call, but froze instead, his eyes widening.

They...they were..._kissing_? Tidus? And Yuna?

_kaze ga yoseta kotoba ni  
oyoida kokoro  
kumo ga hakobu ashita ni  
hazunda koe_

"No..." Wakka breathed, shaking his head. He blinked and shook his head again, looking down at the ground. _'No...!'_

Dropping his blitzball, he turned and left the water's edge, walking quickly past Kimahri. The quiet Ronso watched the other guardian, but made no effort to stop him. He watched him leave, then looked back toward Tidus and Yuna.

A forgotten blitzball floated in the water.

_tsuki ga yureru kagami ni  
furueta kokoro  
hoshi ga nagare koboreta  
yawarakai namida_

"Is that Wakka?" Rikku asked, standing up and squinting as she peered down the path Wakka had taken not too long ago. Whatever it was, it was making a lot of noise, and if it wasn't Wakka, then it had to be a fiend or something...and that wasn't good.

Just then, Wakka burst through the foliage at a full run. Rikku screamed from being startled so badly. Wakka slowed to a stop, his hands clenched at his sides and his face down. He wouldn't meet any of the other guardians' eyes.

Clutching her chest, the Al Bhed started to laugh weakly. "Wakka, don't _do_ that!" she chided, though she was grinning. "You scared me half to death!"

Wakka still didn't look up. His shoulders shook ever-so-slightly. Rikku's smile faded.

"...Wakka?" she whispered.

Wakka opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again. He shook his head and began to walk away from the rest of the group, in the opposite direction of the path he had just come from.

"Wakka?" Rikku repeated, starting to follow the older man. "Is something wrong?"

Wakka stopped again. His jaw clenched and he started to say something, but thought better of it. Instead, he broke into a run, letting his feet take him away from everything. At least for now.

"Wakka!" Rikku shouted after him. She started to follow him.

"No!" Auron said firmly. Rikku stopped in her tracks and stared at the older man.

"But...but something's wrong with Wakka!" she protested.

"He just needs some time alone," Lulu told the girl. "I will go talk to him."

Rikku nodded slightly. Lulu looked at Auron and the two nodded at one another before the black mage turned to follow the path Wakka had taken, though at a much more leisurely pace.

Elsewhere, Tidus and Yuna were still locked in their embrace.

_suteki da ne  
futari te wo tori aruketa nara  
ikitai yo  
KIMI no machi ie ude no naka_

sono mune  
karada azuke  
yoi ni magire  
yumemiru

Wakka had finally slowed to a walk. With his arms wrapped firmly around himself, he began to try and sort through all of his thoughts.

Tidus and...Yuna? Wakka had thought that Tidus thought of Yuna as a sister. The same way he and Lulu thought of her.

...Or had that just been what he'd wanted to see? If Tidus thought of Yuna as a sister...then that would mean that Wakka actually stood a chance, right? If Tidus thought of Yuna as a sister...

...Then he wouldn't fall in love with her.

Wakka stopped for a moment, thinking about this, but quickly shook his head. No, they couldn't be in love. Right? They...they were like brother and sister. That would be wrong. They wouldn't be in love. At least not..._that_ way.

Wakka sat down heavily on the bank of a stream he'd come across. He stared into the water, trying to wrap his mind around all that he'd seen...

If...if they didn't love each other that way...

Then why were they kissing that way?

Wakka scowled. "No! That's just stupid!" he growled, clenching his fists tightly as he stood up. Almost as soon as he had, his foot hit a slick patch on the bank of the stream, and as soon as he was standing up, he was sitting down again. Only now much more wet.

He shivered as the cool night air blew across his now-wet skin. The fire back at camp would be comforting, but...

He couldn't go back there. Not yet.

_kaze wa tomari kotoba wa  
yasashii maboroshi  
kumo wa yabure ashita wa  
tooku no koe_

That was how Lulu found him. Sitting in the shallow water, hunched over and shivering. Shivering and...trying to not cry.

The black mage calmly walked over to Wakka and sat down. She didn't say a word; she didn't have to. Wakka would talk to her if he needed to. She could tell he needed to, and so he would talk.

"I saw them," Wakka said quietly, looking down at the water.

"Saw who?" Lulu asked. She knew who Wakka was talking about...but it was important that the other guardian bring himself to say it.

"I _saw_ them, Lu," Wakka repeated, his jaw clenching slightly. He lowered his head a little. "They were..."

Lulu sighed and edged a little closer to Wakka. She wouldn't make him say any more. He was hurting enough. She opened her mouth to speak, but Wakka cut her off, blurting everything out.

"It's so obvious now, ya? That...that they...love each other..." He trailed off briefly. "I always tried to pretend he just saw her as a sister, you know? Like we see her... That way...that way he..." The redhead trailed off again, biting his lower lip. He just couldn't say it.

He didn't need to.

The expression in Lulu's eyes softened. She understood. Brushing her braids off of her shoulder, she reached up, gently guiding Wakka's head down. The other guardian wrapped his arms around her loosely, pressing his face into her shoulder. His shoulders shook slightly, but he didn't cry.

"It's...okay to cry, sometimes," Lulu murmured. "We can't be strong all of the time."

Wakka barely nodded and began to silently cry.

_tsuki ga nijimu kagami wo  
nagareta kokoro  
hoshi ga yurete koboreta  
kakusenai namida_

"I feel so selfish," Wakka moaned as he hung his head, scrubbing furiously at his eyes.

Lulu wiped the tears from her shoulder but said nothing.

"I mean...I mean Yuna should be happy, right? But...but at the same time..." He trailed off a little, and his voice dropped. "...I can't help but want him all to myself, you know?"

"I know," Lulu said quietly. "You love him."

Wakka nodded a little, staring emotionlessly at the stream. "Yeah. Just like you an' Chappu, right?"

Lulu's jaw tightened briefly. She nodded finally. "Yes. I suppose." She took her eyes off of Wakka and looked out over the water as well. "But Chappu is gone. And in a way, so is Tidus."

Wakka froze slightly and looked up, over at Lulu.

"At least for you, Tidus is gone. And so...you must learn to cope. Just like everyone else."

Wakka looked wounded for a moment, and he looked down at the damp soil between his feet. "I know," he said finally. "It just...it hurts so much, you know?" he choked out, hanging his head as he started to cry again.

Lulu looked down at him sadly, placing a slender hand on his shoulder.

_suteki da ne  
futari te wo tori aruketa nara  
ikitai yo  
KIMI no machi ie ude no naka_

"I know," the mage said softly. She rubbed his shoulder lightly as she spoke. "And the pain may never go away...but at least the pain will fade over time. There will be others...it just may take time to find them." She wasn't completely sure if she believed her words.

"No there won't," Wakka said bitterly. "I never felt this way about anyone before, Lu. I fell for him hard...an' he fell for my little sister."

Lulu sighed. "I know," she murmured, moving to kneel in front of Wakka. She wrapped her arms around him and gently guided his head to her shoulder again. "I know."

Wakka wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes tightly. He let out a shaky sigh. "He won't...he won't ever love me the way I want him to...will he?" he asked quietly, though it wasn't really a question.

Lulu paused a long while before speaking. "No. He won't." The mage knew that there were always miracles...but what would be the point in getting his hopes up if the miracle didn't come?

"I didn't think so..."

Wakka slumped forward a little, pressing his face into the side of Lulu's neck. Lulu rubbed his back slightly, but said nothing. If Wakka was even awake, he wasn't saying anything either.

Lulu finally sighed, pressing the side of her face against Wakka's. He was asleep.

"We all suffer at some time in our lives...all of us," she murmured. "And this, too, shall come to pass. I...only wish you could see that it will all get better. Some day...it will be better."

_sono kao  
sotto furete  
asa ni tokeru  
yumemiru_

< - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - >

Tidus and Yuna made their way back to the campsite, smiling small, secretive smiles at one another. Carefully unlacing his fingers from hers, Tidus hurried ahead slightly. He stepped into the clearing and started to speak to Rikku when he noticed that...not everyone was there.

"Hey, where's Wakka? And Lulu?" he asked, puzzled.

Rikku opened her mouth to speak, but Auron cut her off.

"They need some time alone. They'll be back."

Tidus frowned slightly, looking down the other path. It was, after all, the only one the other two guardians had taken. He and Yuna would have seen them if they'd taken the other one, right?

"If you say so..." he said, turning away from the path to face the group again as Yuna entered the clearing.

Elsewhere, a red-haired guardian was kissing the woman he'd always seen as more of a sister for the first time.

"Thanks, Lu," he said quietly.

Lulu smiled slightly. "You're welcome."

  
  


_So...what did you think? Like it? Hate it? I'm not sure if I should have put in that last part, with Tidus and Yuna coming back and all._

_While this whole experience wasn't too horrible, I think I should just stick to reading fanfiction instead of writing it... ^^;;_


	2. Replies to questions and comments

Okay, I'm fully aware I'm not supposed to post "chapters" like this, but I don't really have any other choice, right? This "story" was just a one shot type thing, so it wasn't like I could comment on reviews in the next chapter. And I'm not going to hunt down and email reviewers just to thank them for reviewing and answer any questions they have. So if any personnel or whatever sees this, let it be known that I think that your rule is stupid. So there.

  


**Question/Comment #1:** _"right first think i need to know was that Wakka loved Tidus as a 'brother' right? or wrong? is Wakka gay?"_ from Nyviay and Cyraxis

No, at least in this, Wakka is _in_ love with Tidus. I'm like...a huge Wakka/Tidus fan. So up until the "Suteki Da Ne" sequence, I was seriously trying to pretend that the only reason Tidus was making a huge deal out of saving Yuna was because he was a nice guy, more or less. But then he kissed her, of course. Dammit. *laughs*

Besides, I think the whole "Tidus looking like Chappu" thing is bogus, anyway. They look slightly similar, I'll admit, but only enough so that people that were only friends with Chappu would say that they looked a lot alike. People that were really close to him (like Lulu and Wakka) might admit that their eyes were similar or something like that. But not enough for Wakka to see Tidus as his brother or Lulu to see Tidus as a replacement for Chappu or anything like that.

And, no, Wakka's not gay. It's my personal opinion that he's bisexual.

  


**Question/Comment #2:** _"I'm not for the WakkaxTidus but at least it was one-sided. I'm happy about the LuluxWakka though."_ from LadyComplicated

Really? Wakka x Lulu always creeped me out. I mean, Lulu was seriously involved with Wakka's brother, for one thing, and then I'd always gotten the impression that they saw each other sort of like brother and sister (since they both saw Yuna as their younger sister, in a way). And so when I saw screen captures from the "perfect ending" of FFX-2 (I refuse to play the game. _Refuse_. I _despise_ Yuna. She was bad enough in 10, and now she's dressed like a slut and has guns. Hooray.) that had Lulu holding a baby that had red hair (obviously Wakka's), I was sort of like "...No. You have _got_ to be _kidding_ me!" In this, Wakka doesn't have romantic feelings for Lulu. At least not yet. It was just one of those times where he just sort of needed someone, you know? I mean...even I'd resort to kissing one of my best (girl) friends if I saw the guy _I_ liked making out with someone I thought of as a little sister.

Which leads me to a slightly-related question... Have you seen the perfect ending? Or at least screen captures of it? I want to know just why, over the course of two years, Wakka looks like he's 50 years old. The other Aurochs don't look too good, either. And yet Yuna, Rikku, and Lulu look basically the same. Except now Yuna and Rikku are dressed like prostitutes.

  
  
  


This next bit isn't answering anything. I just want to babble. If you want to pick up a conversation, you can e-mail me or instant message me or something.

Don't ask me why, but for some reason, I always end up absolutely loathing the main female characters of more or less any video game. Especially the ones in the Final Fantasy series. I can't recall a single second I liked Garnet in 9. I actually attacked her a few times on purpose. I don't know what I was trying to accomplish, but I still attacked her. She's a horrible character and is damn annoying. (Not to mention the fact that I've never, _never_ liked the whole "princess with a mind of her own trying to get away from the pampered life" thing. I just think it's stupid and unrealistic.) Terra in 6 doesn't bother me so far, but I haven't gotten far in the game (just got Sabin. Yeah. Not far at all. I set the game aside to start on 10, I think.) And as for Yuna... Well, I liked her better than Garnet, at least. She's at least useful, what with having decent summons and such. I hated her at the beginning of the game, started to sort of like her, then went back to loathing her after the whole wedding scene in Bevelle. That was just stupid. I'm tempted to throw something at the screen whenever she talks. I'm sorry to those of you that like her, but I _hate_ her.

Which naturally means that I don't like the canon pairings. For more than one reason, really. First would be that I hate the girls. And the second would be that I'm just not a fan of, well, het pairings. Or yuri pairings. I'm a strictly yaoi type guy. It's not that I dislike het and yuri pairings; they're fine. I just don't want to read about them.

The worst het pairing of all, in my humble opinion, would have to be Auron x Rikku. He's old enough to be her father, for crying out loud! He's _twenty years_ older than her! Hell, Auron with _anyone_ else in the party is creepy. The oldest character (not counting Auron) in the party is 25. And that's Kimahri. And that's just _wrong_.

Personally, I don't want to see current Auron with anyone. He doesn't strike me as an emotional person or someone who would be interested in having someone else anymore. He's just there to fulfill his promises to Braska and Jecht. That's all he's interested in. Now, feel free to pair him with just about anyone back during the whole Braska pilgrimage time. (I personally like to see him paired with Braska. I think it's sweet. I'll read the occasional Jecht x Auron, but I don't really like the pairing.)

...I guess I should probably shut up, now. I've talked _way_ more than I planned to. ^^;;

  


My screen name (for AIM) is Set Aiidoneus. My email should be displayed on my profile thing-a-ma-bob.


End file.
